


Or What?

by Scarlett_Rogue



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Rimming, Rough Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-03
Updated: 2012-10-03
Packaged: 2017-11-15 13:35:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/527873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlett_Rogue/pseuds/Scarlett_Rogue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If you don't help us, I will hunt you down and kill you." "Will you, boy? How?" In which Soulless Sam makes a much different, kinkier threat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Or What?

**Author's Note:**

> You can also view this on my ffnet account, Scarlett Rogue, or my LJ account, team_free_smut.
> 
> I've never written something so dirty, so here you go. Let me know what you think, and if you have any suggestions for future works, let me know.

"If you don't help us, I will hunt you down and kill you." Sam's shoulders puffed up, nothing but determination set in his emotionless features. Cas would have been amused had he not felt the sting of those words. He reminded himself that this wasn't the Sam he knew; this creature was completely foreign.

"Will you, boy?" Cas mocked. He took a step forward, staring down the tall man. "How?"

He watched, triumphant, as Sam's brows pulled together and he sighed heavily. He knew he couldn't do it. Even if he had an angel blade, which were near impossible to come by, Cas had the upper hand in so many ways.

Sam's sudden smirk did nothing for his patience, however.

"I won't kill you, Castiel." Sam took a few steps forward, stepping right in to what Dean would call Cas' 'personal space', but Cas was never good with such concepts so he remained planted, guard up. "But I can do something else."

It happened too fast for Cas to register what was going on. One minute he was standing on the pavement, the next he was pinned down on the hood of a car, cheek pressed against the cold metal, arms trapped underneath him. A solid weight pushed down on him and he realized that it was Sam's body holding him down.

"I can take you right here, right now. And nobody can stop me," Sam whispered, lips inches away from Cas' ear. The angel grimaced and pulled his arms out from under his chest, resting them on the car.

"If you value your existence you will unhand me in the next five seconds," he spat out. It was the nicest he was going to ask. After all, Cas didn't have to ask. Sam was a fool if he thought he could out-muscle an angel.

"Oh, aren't you adorable." Cas felt hands roam down his back and rest over his ass.

"Don't touch me!" It was all he could do to resist the urge to hurl Sam one hundred feet away.

"You're like an angry little kitten," he breathed as he cupped the angel's cheeks, soft kneads that became harsh as he squeezed the flesh tight, nails digging in. Cas groaned and felt his forehead hit the front of the car without his permission. "Now, you're going to help Dean and I, got it?"

"Or what?"

Maybe it was because he spent so much time around Dean, but Cas felt like being stubborn, making Sam angry. The sound of tearing filled his ears and he turned his head to look behind him, only to have his face pressed against the metal once more by one big hand. Cold air hit his backside a minute later and Cas knew that Sam had ripped his pants right open.

Rude...

"Or I shove my huge cock up your ass. How would you like that? How would you like your brothers and sisters to know that a soulless, ex-blood junkie took your virginity?"

Cas could stop him right now. He could throw him off, whip around, wrap a hand around his throat and teach him a lesson, but he didn't. Why didn't he?

"If I should act, it is because I choose to, not because some abomination ordered me to."

"Is that a no?"

Cas responded with a harsh kick to Sam's shins, the man pulling back for a split second to curse at the pain before he pushed a hand down hard on Cas' back and yanked his pants down.

"Fine, have it your way."

The breath was knocked out of him when Cas felt two fingers force themselves into his hole, Sam's saliva the only wetness stopping the harsh drag. Cas arched his back, pressing against Sam's hand, knees buckling under him. Sam pushed his fingers in and out roughly, pulled them out for second, bent over to swipe his tongue across Cas' puckered hole, satisfied by the moan that ripped from the angel's throat.

"Such a dirty angel, aren't you, Castiel? Gonna fuck you so hard, no angel will be able to look you in the eyes."

Cas bit his fist as those fingers returned, stretching his tight hole, pumping in and out too quickly for him to enjoy it but not fast enough. He felt a third finger join the others and pushed back against Sam's hand, every nerve in his body begging for attention. His hips were pushing back, trying to get those digits in as far as possible, when he felt a sharp smack land on his ass, causing him to cry out.

"You don't get to control this, Castiel," Sam spat out, wrapped a hand over the angel's mouth and pushed his fingers in, dragging them along Cas' tongue as his hand came down again, slapping the soft skin, leaving it red and warm.

"I'm in control. I'm gonna do whatever I want to this sweet ass of yours, and you're gonna to like it, aren't you?" Cas cried out as Sam simultaneously slapped his ass and removed his fingers from Cas' mouth, stabbing them into his hole once more.

"Answer me, slut!"

Another slap had Cas' hips jerking forward, pleasure building inside him uncontrollably. "Y-yes! Just- Sam, stop-"

"Stop what?" Sam was smirking now, curling his fingers against Cas' walls, scraping his nails against the bundle of nerves and moaning when Cas cried out and thrust his hips forward.

"Take me!"

Sam yanked his fingers out, dragging his hands over Cas' ass and up his spine, laying himself over the angel.

"On one condition."

"A-anything!"

"You help Dean and I when we're done."

Fuck.

"Or I walk away right now."

Cas pushed back against Sam's warm body, feeling his hard cock jutting out against the junction of his ass, and he wanted it. Cas had to give him credit; he knew just how to get the angel.

"You don't even know how to make yourself come, do you?" It was Sam's turn to mock Castiel. Cas whimpered but said nothing. He felt fingers brush over his neck and shivered.

"I didn't think so," he chuckled. "Just say you'll help, and I'll make you come so hard you'll feel it for a week. Come on, angel, say it."

Cas was breathing too hard now. Sam traced over his hole again with one finger, effectively breaking his resolve.

"Fine, okay! I'll help, I assure you. Just take me, Sam," Cas groaned. Sam smirked against his shoulder, sat up, and he heard the unmistakable sound of fabric falling to the ground.

With one hand on the angel's hip, Sam yanked him back and down on his knees, face to face with Sam's cock. Nine glorious inches of muscles and veins, only inches from his face, and Cas licked his lips, hungry for something he had never given a single thought to before. Cas looked up at Sam as if waiting for instructions. Without a word, Sam threaded his fingers through the dark hair at the back of Cas' head and pressed his cock against the angel's lips. Cas opened his mouth willingly, but was unprepared for the sudden trust of cock in his mouth, hitting the back of his throat and continuing until Sam was sheathed down Cas' throat. He pulled out quickly, eyes rolling back, and slammed back in again, as far as his cock would reach, making Cas deep-throat his member.

Cas reached around and squeezed Sam's ass, urging him forward, and Sam pulled out of his mouth quickly, knowing he wouldn't last much longer if Cas continued to take him like that. He pulled the angel off the ground and bent him over the car again, lifting up the trench coat, eyes locked on the pink, puckered rim of his entrance.

"Tell me how bad you want my cock, Castiel." Sam pressed the head against Cas' hole but made no move to push in. He held Cas in place to prevent him from pushing back.

"Sam, just do it-"

"No, tell me!" He rubbed his head teasingly against the sensitive muscle, watching it spasm with want, smearing pre-come as he went.

"I hate you so much right now, Sam Winchester!" Cas yelled, anger marred by desire. "I want- damnit, I want your cock so bad, want you to fuck me right fucking now-"

The words spilled from his mouth and he hardly recognized them. These weren't the kinds of things an Angel of the Lord said, were they? Cas momentarily felt dirty, felt like pushing Sam off him and walking away with what little dignity he still had, but then Sam was pressing the head of his cock in, passed the tight ring of muscles, and Cas forgot about dignity and angels, a deep moan dragged from his chest as Sam continued to push all the way in without stopping.

"Oh fuck, Cas, so fucking tight," Sam breathed, holding himself still for a few seconds as he got used to the heat surrounding his member. Cas squirmed under him, felt the stretch and burn of Sam's cock, felt his own length hard and neglected between his legs.

Sam was moving then, pulling all the way out until nothing but the very tip of his cock was keeping Cas open and thrusting back in, long strokes that had both men gasping for air. Cas placed his hands firmly on the hood of the car and lifted his body up enough that he could look around, watch as Sam pounded his virgin ass.

"Sam, harder, need it harder-" Sam grabbed Cas by the throat and pulled his head all the way back, body dragging with it until Cas' back was flush against Sam's chest, and pressed his lips against Cas', tongue pushing in far too soon, but he wasn't in the business of patience tonight and Cas didn't seem to mind much. Their tongues licked across each other, wet and hot, and Sam was thrusting harder now, sharp little jerks of his hips that managed to slam directly against Cas' prostate with each thrust forward.

Cas was sobbing now, head thrown back against Sam's shoulder, Sam setting a brutal pace and all he could do was hang on and take it all. His own cock was impossibly hard; he let one hand grip it tight in his palm, giving two quick strokes before Sam slapped his hand away.

"No, gonna make you come from my cock alone, you filthy little slut."

Sam pushed Cas against the hood of the car again and ruthlessly pounded into him, gripping his ass for support. Another harsh thrust to cas' prostate sent Cas over the edge, his body jerking painfully, muscle spasms everywhere, as his ass tightened around Sam's cock and his member jerked against the cold metal, cum painting the car and his shirt.

"Oh, fuck yeah, you like this, don't you? Tell me how much you like it!"

Cas cried out again as Sam's thrusts became erratic.

"I love it, oh my god, I love your cock so much, Sam!"

"Listen to you, using the Lord's name in vain. Such a sinner. Gonna fill you with my come, fuck-"

Sam slammed in, held himself still as his cock shot strand after strand of milky cum into the angel's ass. Cas tensed his muscles, milking every last drop out of Sam, and the man finally fell against Cas' back after about half a minute, spent and tired.

They lay there catching their breath, Sam pressing uncharacteristically soft kisses between Cas' shoulder blades.

"We need to get back to Dean," Sam ordered after several minutes. He pulled out of Cas slowly and fastened his pants, attempting to do the same for Cas. He stared at the rip in the angel's pants and grinned sheepishly.

"Oops," he laughed carelessly. Cas rolled his eyes and lifted himself slowly off the hood of the car.

"That's one word for it," he glared. He only hoped Dean wouldn't notice the ripped fabric, or the cum running down his legs.


End file.
